Revenge Is Sweet
by chickfly317
Summary: I had this idea after last night's casualty. It starts a month or so after the episode when Matthew returns unhappy with the medication Adam had given him. Yes it is another Kadam fic although there's going to be a lot of Lennie being Adam's 'wing man'
1. Chapter 1

**I had this idea after last night's casualty. It starts a month or so after the episode when Matthew returns unhappy with the medication Adam had given him. Yes it is another Kadam fic although there's going to be a lot of Lennie as well being Adam's 'wing man' :P.**

Matthew walked calmly into the ED, he had a plan and he was certain that it was going to go exactly the way he wanted it to. He was barely recognisable from the person who had been wheeled in on a gurney weeks ago. All of his other injuries had healed leaving fine white scars, one under his chin and another across if left cheek but the biggest change was his now bold head. This effect left him looking very rough and like someone who shouldn't be messed with.

He stood strongly in the doorway looking around for Adam. After a minute of not seeing him he ventured further into the ED and immediately recognised the doctor who had treated him as well as Adam on his last visit to the hospital, Lennie. Matthew stopped a couple of meters from him staring him down, well he would have been if Lennie had actually noticed that he was stood looking at him; but instead he was chatting to Noel over the reception desks whilst writing in a patients notes.

"Can I help you?" A young female voice spoke beside him and he turned to find a petite nurse looking at him expectantly. Matthew didn't say anything instead he stood taking in her form. She had warm, chocolate brown eyes and a soft face. Her hair matched the colour of her eyes with some strands which had fallen lose from the small pony tail at the back of her head and were hung in tight curls framing her face. She was stunning and Matthew had not failed to notice.

"I'm looking for Doctor Trueman." He spoke rather loudly but politely.

"I think he's on his break now but." Lennie cut across Kirsty leaving her with mouth open whilst Lennie took long strides towards them.

"Matthew, hi, do you want to come with me." Lennie turned to Kirsty. "Thanks Kirsty I've got it from here." She nodded although he could see that she was full of questions and went to fetch her next patient from the waiting area. Lennie turned back to Matthew to find him watching Kirsty walk away from them with a wistful look in his eye.

"She's the love of Adam's life, so hands off." Lennie said slapping Matthew's back, "come on let go find him."

"Really?" Matthew questioned still watching Kirsty.

"Yes really, let's go."

Matthew's eye lingered a little longer on Kirsty before following Lennie through the ED. Matthew's plan was already changing as cogs turned in his head working out whether he could pull his new plan off.

"Wait here." Lennie told him as he walked off through a set of double doors. Through the glass Matthew could see Adam looking after another patient. This was his chance. He turned and headed back out of the ED and out into the car park. He strode over to a small white van and unlocked it. He opened up the back doors revealing a clean and empty back of the van. He smiled evilly to him self, perfect.

**Sorry it short the next chapter will be longer! Let me know what you think ****. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I'm glad you all like the start. It's only going to get more dramatic and tense from here in :P. Enjoy :D **

Matthew ran towards the ED desperately searching for that one person that would ensure that everything went to plan. He couldn't believe his lucky, it was as if thing were meant to be when he found her standing out side the ED entrance wrapped in a blue NHS hoodie. Her hair was blowing wildly in the rough wind and she tucked a loose strand behind one ear as she whispered loudly down the phone, trying to have a quite argument. Matthew looked around and saw that apart from an elderly man smoking there was no one else around to follow them, perfect.

"Help me please," Matthew ran up to Kirsty, grabbing hold of her arm and pulling her towards the car park and away from the ED, and Adam. He sounded very convincing but he'd just jumped at her, scaring her slightly and started pulling her along so Kirsty dug her heels in an attempt to stop Matthew pulling her away.

"There's a woman, she's not moving," Matthew suddenly announced, in an attempt to make Kirsty come with him. He sounded panicked and worried so that was all it took for Kirsty to willingly following him across the car park toward the little white van.

"Where is she?" Kirsty panted, unable to keep up with Matthew's longer strides. They were almost on the other side of the car park with only two more cars between them and the white van. Matthew started slowing down ready to come to a stop exactly where he wanted them to be. They stopped; stood in-between the van and a little red car. One back door to the van was wide open; it was the furthest one giving Matthew the biggest advantage. Matthew halted beside it then whipped around glancing quickly around them to see if there way anyone close enough to hear what was about to happen. Kirsty had stopped, panting to catch her breath but didn't suspect anything was wrong. She was right where he wanted her to be,

"_Like a lamb lead to the slaughter house."_ Matthew thought.

But just as he was about to make his move he froze. Lennie was sprinting towards them at full speed, a look of alarm on his face. Matthew had not expected this and in a moment of panic lunged at Kirsty hooking one arm around her neck and the other around her waist pulling her backwards to his original position beside the open door. Lennie skidded to a stop less than a meter away from them shocked by the sudden endangerment to Kirsty's life.

"Get in the van." Matthew said amazingly coolly not a hint of a wobble in his voice. Lennie took a quick look at the open door and inside of the van before looking back to Kirsty. She was struggling with him trying to free herself. Both of her hands were pulling down on the arm around her neck trying to loosen his grip but she couldn't loosen it, if she was doing anything it was making it worse, as the more she struggled the more he seemed to tighten his grip around her neck and waist. She looked scared but was trying to stay tough.

"Matthew you don't have to do this; just let her go and we can all walk away." Lennie tried to reason with him, like he'd seen Kirsty do with unruly patients before.

"Why would I want to do that? I don't want to walk away I want to ruin his life, just like he ruined mine." Matthew seemed to be very confident and know exactly what he was doing with distinct venom in his voice, which only increased the fear in Lennie and Kirsty.

"Who?" Kirsty choked out almost gasping for breath as she started to lose the colour in her cheeks.

"Who do you think? Your boyfriend of course." Matthew spat down her ear, rubbing the side of his face into her soft curls and enjoying it, much to Lennie's disgust.

"I don't have," gasp, "boyfriend," was all she managed to say as the lack of oxygen was getting the better of her. Matthew glared at Lennie questioning him to see if Kirsty was telling the truth.

"There not going out." Lennie said not wanting to believe that it was his big mouth again that got them into this situation.

"Ahh, but her does still love her." and that was all Matthew needed before ordering Lennie for the last time to get into the back of the van threatening Kirsty by tightening his arm around her neck to make him comply. After looking a couple of times between the back of the van and Kirsty Lennie climbed in rather reluctantly. He didn't have anytime to think about where he was because the second he was clear of the door Kirsty was thrown in on top of him and the door hastily slammed behind them.

Lennie attention was immediately on Kirsty. In that moment he didn't have a thought on where they were going, or what danger they were in. His sole focus was Kirsty and making sure she was alright. She was coughing violently, gasping for breath whenever she could, making Lennie feel even guiltier for revealing the relationship between her and Adam to Matthew. Slowly her coughing subsided and Lennie slipped and arm around her shoulders while the other traced circles on her back trying to comfort her. Eventually her breathing was back to normal and Lennie braced himself for the questions that were about to come.


	3. Chapter 3

The soft sound of breathing filled the little white van as it speed along. Its occupants sat dishevelled side by side in the middle of the floor looking more than a little scared, although neither would admit it. Lenny's arm was still around Kirsty's shoulders despite the fact that it was boiling in the van and both of them had sweat collecting in their hair lines and dripping freely down their faces. For a moment they sat silently in the dark van. They could only really see the silhouettes of each other but their faces were lit eerily by the small amount of light that was coming from the little windows in the back doors. Sweat attracted the light to their faces and they shone slightly in the heat. Kirsty broke away from the embrace first shifting away from Lenny half a meter so that she could look at him. At first Lenny was wounded by Kirsty's movement thinking that she blamed him and didn't want to be near him but when he saw her studying him he understood why she had moved. She was getting ready to start questioning him on what was going on, she could tell he knew more about what was going on than she did.

Just as Kirsty opened her mouth to speak the van sped over a bump and round a corner. This sent them both flying against the left side of the van, Lenny on top of Kirsty.

"Sorry." Lenny almost whined as he moved away from Kirsty who he'd squashed into the wooden wall.

"It's fine." She said sounding slightly annoyed as she repositioned herself next to Lenny. Kirsty rubbed her hip roughly trying to dull the pain caused by the collision with the wood. All thoughts about the questions she was about to ask had gone.

"You alright?" Lenny spoke as he watched her rub her hip. She looked up at him, her eyes speaking angrily to him asking him whether anything about their position made her _aright_.

"Yer, just great." She said sarcastically making Lenny wish that he hadn't bothered asking. Then not a moment later they exchanged worries glances as they felt the van dramatically pick up speed.

"Who is he?" Kirsty almost demanded and Lenny was taken back by the hostility in her voice.

"A patient from last week." Lenny stopped there, leaving Kirsty to figure out the rest by herself. She thought for about ten seconds, her face forming a small frown as she concentrated before it faded and changed to apprehension as she realised who he was.

"He nearly bled to death." She stated, trying to ignore the fact that he was a known paedophile and the situation they were in had just gotten worse from her point of view. They fell into an uneasy silence; neither sure what to say to the other.

They sat that way, side by side, whist they made their unwilling trip to an unknown destination. They were silent this whole time constantly wiping drops of sweat from their faces. Kirsty had long since shed her NHS hoodie and Lenny his green cotton scrub top. The only noise they made after Kirsty's statement was little grunts of pain when bruises erupted on their skin from being thrown around after sharp turns and stops. Then they would pick themselves up, adjust their positions and return to the same places as before ready to do the whole thing again.

After what seemed like years, but was only about an hour or so the van skidded to a sudden halt causing Kirsty and Lenny to fall into a heap of tangled limps. Before they had time to untangle themselves one of the back doors was throw open and a menacing hand reached in and took hold of a hand full of soft brown curls.

It yanked them hasty pulling their owner out and into the cold night's air with a shriek of pain and surprise. The sky had turned from a light blue colour to a deep midnight blue in the time it had taken them to go from the hospital to where ever they were now. The temperature had dropped considerably immediately cooling Kirsty's burning skin causing goose-bumps to jump up on her bare arms.

The door was rapidly slammed closed separating the two captives.

"Kirsty!" Lenny was instantly at the door banging on it mercilessly. He stopped quickly though and tried to listen to what was happening outside to Kirsty.

He heard a muffled scream of his name from Kirsty making him feel more useless than he'd ever felt in his life. He pressed his ear closer to the door, he could here the scuffle of shoes as Kirsty tried desperately to escape his vice like grip. But instead of hearing her running foot steps like he hoped he would he ended up recoiled sharply from the door as the sound of Matthew's hand smashing onto Kirsty's cheek ran through him like a bullet shocking him into motionlessness. Not even a second after that he heard her lifeless body slump to the ground.

Lenny sat stock-still as he heard Matthew let out an unforgiving laugh before picking Kirsty up and walk off with her. It tore him apart inside to know that he couldn't do anything to help her and she would be left completely to his will, and now she wouldn't even be able to fight back herself.

These thoughts over took him and he sat, fully blaming himself, wishing that he could swap positions with Kirsty, because, after all he thought it was all his fault.

**Thanks for reviewing. Sorry about spelling Lenny wrong, thanks for pointing it out to me **** It would be great to hear what you think of it. Thank you for reading xx**


	4. Chapter 4

** Back at the ED**

Adam rushed out of rhesus scanning the ED quickly for Lenny and Matthew, he didn't really want people seeing Matthew hanging around and asking questions. Lenny had interrupter Adam while he was working in rhesus to tell him that Matthew was here to see him but now there was no sign of either of them. Unfortunately it was particularly busy and as Adam stood looking for them Jay rushed past wheeling a new patient into rhesus.

"Adam," Jay quickly called him over to treat the middle aged male patient. Adam followed them into rhesus but he never stopped looking up from time to time to see if he could see them hanging around waiting for him, but he never did.

He'd finished in rhesus along time ago now and had been searching for Lenny and Matthew in-between treating patients in cubicles but they seemed to have disappeared and he over heard people starting to ask where Lenny was. Adam didn't know what to say when Zoe approached him asking him where Lenny was, he didn't know, because he was looking for him but it was his fault that he was missing; but when Tess came to him not even a minuet later and asked if he'd seen Kirsty too he didn't answer her, his mind working trying to work out what had happened and whether there was anyway Kirsty could have found out about Matthew and where they could have gone.

Tess had been looking for Kirsty and then Lenny for almost an hour before she approached Adam. She hadn't thought that it was too strange that Kirsty had gone off mid shift; nobody had thought much of it. She'd been getting a lot of phone calls from her daughter who was obviously struggling with everything after the death of her father a couple of months ago. They all knew that she was finding it hard to juggle her grieving daughter and work and so if she disappeared of to take a phone call or two everyone was pretty understanding but even that had a time limit, and Kirsty had passed it and Tess was now looking for the young nurse ready to give her a talking too. But when she noticed Lenny was missing too she just felt something was wrong.

Nobody had seen hid nor hair of either of them for well over an hour and something just felt wrong about it. Tess was getting more and more worked up about it, and not having any idea what had happened to them. Then she approached Adam asking him whether he had seen them or not but there was something in his reaction that told her that he knew more than he'd let on.

Adam had gone quiet and looked deep in thought, before he snapped out of it declaring that he didn't know where either of them was. Tess eyed him suspiciously before sighing and carrying on looking. She hadn't given up yet and when they returned there would be hell to pay, they can't just go wondering off mid-shift.

**Back to the van**

Lenny was curled up on the van's wooden floor holding Kirsty's hoodie to his chest. He no longer cared about the burning heat inside the van or the sweat that covered him. He'd never felt this guilty about anything before and it was eating away at him. He had no idea how long it had been since Matthew had dragged Kirsty off but he guessed it had been about an hour. He had no idea what Matthew's plans were for him but he'd gone past the point of caring all he could think about was Kirsty and what he was doing or had done to her.

Lenny hugged Kirsty's navy blue hoodie to him tighter wishing that it would bring her to him. It smelled of her and it brought tears to his eyes to think about her. How could he have been so slow when Matthew opened the door and allowed Matthew to take her from him?

He had to reach her; he couldn't give up. He had to save her, this was his fault after all and with a new lease of determination he unfolded himself from around the hoodie and sat up and started looking around again for an escape route.

It was stupid, he knew it. He'd already looked a million and one times around the van and there wasn't much to search. Lenny knew that there was no way out but still he crouched in the van searching through the darkness patting around the corners looking for anything that could help him. But it was empty, as he saw it had been when they had first been thrown in.

Anger built in him.

Why did he have to open his big mouth? He kicked the doors in frustration, hard. And again and again, pounding all of his furry and fear onto them for as long and hard as he could until he was left gasping for breath. The doors still stood solidly between him and the outside world; but most of all Kirsty. He was now determined to save her but the doors hadn't moved a centimetre from his attack on them and Lenny didn't know what else he could do to reach her.

He was still grasping Kirsty's hoodie tightly in one hand and in his desperation threw it with all his strength across the van.

It crashed into the wall before sliding down onto the floor causing Lenny to retrieve it to find out what he'd broken. When he pulled out her mobile phone with the screen smashed he almost banged his own head against the wall. They had had a phone this whole time and he just broke the one thing that was probably the only way out for either of them.

"No, no. Don't do this; come on work, I need you to work." Lenny never spoke to himself put he needed the phone to work and talking to it whilst he turned it on made him feel like he was doing more to make it work. He held down the button with the little red phone image on it praying that it would work.

He waited and waited but the phone still lay dead in his hands. He tried again and again, doing the only thing he could that might help them.

**Thanks to everyone who read and/or reviewed. I'm not sure I like this chapter and I think that Lenny is really OOC. Hope it doesn't read too badly xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lenny still in the van.**

Lenny snapped around quickly when he heard the van doors beginning to open. He shoved the phone into his pocket sharply hoping that Matthew wouldn't see him do it. Cold air filled the van but it was still too dark to see much.

"Get out the van." Matthew's voice came from the doorway. Even though Lenny couldn't see him he could imagine the smirk on his face.

"Why?" Lenny questioned sounding braver than he felt.

"Are you really that stupid that you've forgotten the pretty little lady who you travelled here with?" Matthew taunted, "Oh and I've added an extra little incentive as well." Lenny stiffened when he heard the sound of a gun clicking into place, ready to be fired.

"Get out." This time his voice was full of authority and Lenny didn't think of questioning him again. Instead he crawled along the floor of the van until he came to the door. Lenny swung his legs out of the door and let them hover over the edge, before his shoes hit the gravel and it crunched beneath his weight. Less than a second after he'd stood up the cold metal of the gun was pushed into his back, the cold travelling through his thin scrubs.

A hand heavily pushed down on his shoulder and started pushing him forwards. Lenny allowed himself to be led trying to make out anything that would tell him where they were. It was dark, with only the nearly full moon as light. There were no street lamps or anything that resembled houses around. They walked for a minuet or so before a moon lit river came into sight.

Dread filled Lenny. Had he just walked all this way to make it easier for Matthew to dispose of his body? Where was Kirsty? Lenny looked frantically for any signs of Kirsty but he could barely see anything through the darkness of the night.

**The ED, and Adam. **

It had been almost two hours since anyone had seen Kirsty and Lenny and everyone was starting too worried; especially Adam. He didn't know what to do. Did Matthew have anything to do with them disappearing? He couldn't see how he could have but it seemed more than just a coincidence that they had disappeared just after Lenny had come to get him to tell him that Matthew was here, but how was Kirsty involved? Did she know what Adam had done?

Adam was snapped out of his thoughts by Jay placing a patient's notes in his hands. Little boy, James, in cubical three, he has a suspected fracture of his right wrist from falling down the stairs; his granddads with him.

"Thanks Jay." Adam said half heartedly causing Jay move closer to him and put his hand on his arm.

"She'll be ok; it's only been two hours." Jay knew exactly what Adam had been thinking but fought back his next sentence about Adam being a love sick puppy or any of the usual teasing that he would normally have given Adam. Instead Jay left it at that, knowing that it wasn't the right time or place.

Adam just nodded at Jay, then swished open the curtain to cubical three. He looked at the young boy Kirsty had been looking after. He was only just four and had matching brown eyes and hair. His face was slightly red indicating that he had been crying.

"Hello, My name it Doctor Trueman, please can I have a look at your arm?" I asked in my voice a save for younger patients. He nodded at me his bottom lips quivering slightly as he held back his tears.

I smiled warmly at him trying to reassure him. It was the last thing I felt like doing; but it was the only thing I could do.

"Where's Kirsty?" He asked his little voice sweet and innocent.

"Sorry, it's just that she said that she would stay with him while he got his arm plastered." I turned to the little boy's grandfather and mouthed over the little boy's head 'sorry.'

"Kirsty's busy at the moment, but you do get to choose something really cool." I distracted him.

"What's that?" he asked his, his little, brown, tear filled eyes going wide.

"You get to choose what colour you would like to have on your arm."

"Really?" his eyes went even wider.

"Yes, really." I answered stiffing a laugh.

**Lenny and Matthew, by the river!**

Lenny practically fell to the floor in relief when Matthew directed him along a small trodden path along side the river, they seemed to be going somewhere pacific and this gave Lenny hope that Matthew had more planned for him and Kirsty than dumping their bodies. But what could it be?

Lenny still had no idea where they were, but guessed that they had been walking for about ten minuets now down the track and heading to what looked like a building site.

As they grew closer Lenny could tell that the building site was indeed Matthew's destination as he pulled a fist full of Lenny's scrub top causing him to sharply change direction heading along a path of trodden down grass. The grass either side was about waist height and brushed the back of Lenny's hands causing them to itch.

They came to a halt in front of a large metal fence. It was vaguely lit by a light coming from a small bridge behind them. Matthew pushed Lenny through the small gap in-between to pieces of broken metal holding him tightly so he was unable to get away whilst he followed him through.

The building site was filled with rubble and tools, looking as messy and dirty as you would expect a building site to be. The ground was hard and dusty under foot and Matthew led Lenny further in.

Where was he taking him?

**Thanks for reading. A special thanks to Emilouisex for reviewing all my chapter, its great to know that you're enjoying this. xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

Matthew jerked Lenny to a halt roughly by yanking backwards on his scrub top forcing his back onto the tip of the gun. He winced quietly but didn't react further all too aware that Matthew's gun was pressed firmly into his back. They were on the far edge of the building site. Lenny looked back at the busy part of the site, which had tools and machinery in it and tried not to be concerned that it was nearly out of sight. The part they were now stood in didn't look like it was in use. It had nothing but over grown grass and patches of dried mud which turned to dust under foot and this worried Lenny further. They were too far away to be heard.

He had been looking for ways to escape, the best route that they could use to get out, or where they could hide from Matthew. But where they had stopped looked like it was right out of the way of the main building area and there was nothing around them that would give them cover if they ever managed to escape.

Lenny was still scanning the area looking for anything that might help them when Matthew reached forward and pulled on the big rusty, metal handle to a large blue shipping container that was next to them.

Lenny hadn't been paying much attention to it, barely noticing it was there until he heard the door loudly creak open. He turned to look at it, all of his attention now turning to the monstrous blue container in front of him and he was fully taking it in for the first time. Matthew had opened one of the door part way and Lenny could see into it. In the container it was pitch black and Lenny struggled through it to look for Kirsty but it was no use he couldn't see anything inside it apart from black.

Matthew had roughly grabbed the back of his scrub top again, leaving Lenny with no questions as what he was about to do.

"No." Lenny tried to turn quickly and catch Matthew off guard but it didn't work and he just tightened his grip on Lenny giving him no chance of escaping. Lenny knew that he couldn't let Matthew push him into the container and close the door behind him because something told him that it would be days before anyone found them, that's if Kirsty was even in the container.

There was still no movement from inside the container which worried Lenny but he still tried to struggle with Matthew still hoping to escape even though he knew he didn't really have a chance, but he was all too aware that he was not the one holding the gun. Lenny held back unwilling to get lost in the moment and fight it out unsure of how far Matthew was prepared to go to keep him hostage.

The struggle was brought to a sharp stop when Lenny felt the cold tip of the gun press against the back of his head. He abruptly brought his hands up to either side of his head signalling that he was surrendering without a word leaving his lips.

"Get in." Matthew demanded and his tone told Lenny that he wasn't messing around and he wasn't going to ask him twice. Doing the only thing he could Lenny reluctantly stepped forward into the container. He'd only taken one and a half steps before Matthew foot collided with the small of his back forcing him onto the floor of the container. Lenny's hands caught him and he struggled for breath on all fours. The pain in his back raged through his body stopping him from taking deep breaths, confining him to sharp small ones. The door had long since been swung shut behind him and he was now surrounded by blackness.

"Kirsty." He called out into the seemingly empty metal box, still trying to catch his breath. His voice echoed around the metal, returning to him, but no reply came.

When Lenny had fully regained his breath he shuffled backwards. His back was throbbing from his movement but he had to do something. He eased backwards and before long his back came into contact with the cold metal door. He sat there for a minuet the cold soothing what Lenny could imagine as his rapidly bruising back, then using one hand on the wall as a guide he slowly made his way around the small rectangle.

He didn't know what he was looking for. The thought of finding Kirsty in here scared him. He guessed that if she was in here that she would probably not be in a good way because she hadn't answered him and he didn't want to think about what Matthew could have done to her that made her unable to answer him. He felt he had to look though to make sure that she wasn't lying in here in the dark alone.

His movements turned into a rhythm and Lenny's thoughts had quickly drifted out of the container and from what he was doing and to whether anyone had missed them, would they be looking for them by now and how would they know how to find us?

Jumping back in surprise Lenny's heart skipped a couple of beats. His hand had touched something but he had jerked it back to quickly to know what it was. Dread filled him and he took a deep steadying breath before reacting out to touch it once again.

**I logged on today and I had an amazing five more review's, not even joking I did a little happy dance****. I want to thank you all for your kind reviews this chapter is for you all. **


	7. Chapter 7

**The ED**

Adam was still checking over the little boy, James, in cubicle three when Tess swished open the curtain with a worried look on her face. She startled all three occupants of the cubical and they all turned to look at her.

"Adam, can I have a quick word outside with you please; now." Tess looked so flustered that Adam didn't give a second thought to James; he just wanted to know what Tess knew. Was it about Kirsty and Lenny?

"Sorry," he murmured over his shoulder to James and his grandfather before rushing after Tess, out of the cubical and swishing the curtain closed behind them. They stood just on the other side of the curtain from James but this didn't appear to affect their conversation.

"Noel said he saw Kirsty and Lenny talking to a man earlier, he was bold average height and build. You haven't seen him have you?" Adam started to panic, not knowing how he was going to explain to Tess who the man they were talking about was and why he was in the hospital. He shifted his feet nervously looking down at them causing Tess to look at his suspiciously and wonder what he knew, but before she had the chance to ask him the curtain swished open suddenly breaking the strange silence that had settled between the two colleagues and James's grandfather stood in front of them both with a nervous look on his face.

"I saw him." He stated, looking between Adam and Tess not knowing which one of them to look at.

"I was having a smoke just outside when Kirsty, the young nurse who was treating James, rushed out of the door, she made me jump but she was deep in conversation with someone on the phone. The conversation grew more heated and in the end it sounded like she was arguing with someone; anyway she was in the middle of trying to calm the other person, on the other end of the phone down, promising something to them I think, when the bold guy I think you were just talking about came rushing over saying that a lady was unconscious in the car park and then he dragged her off by her arm to treat her. After that a young man, I think he was a doctor, wearing the light green scrubs, ran past asking after her and I pointed him towards her. Are they ok?" The old man seemed worried for the young nurse and doctor but Tess and Adam didn't notice. They had all ready turned and rushed of towards reception, leaving James's grandfather to watch them go.

"Noel I need the police on the phone now." Adam ordered loudly as he approached the desk. Several people turned to look at him and around him wondering what was so urgent, but Adam and Tess striding across the ED, dark expressions on their faces was the only thing they could see.

**The container. **

Lenny gingerly reached his hand forward, nervous of what his hand would come into contact with. He was scared that it would be Kirsty; and terrified by the possibility that he was already too late to save her. He subconsciously held his breath when his hand came to touch soft material. It felt familiar and Lenny's stomach lurched, he knew exactly where he knew it from.

"Kirsty." Lenny's desperate voice filled the container as he shuffled closed to her. "Can you hear me Kirsty?"

Still she didn't move and Lenny moved his hand from her leg grazing over her body until he reached her face. It was too dark to see his hand in front of his face but he shut himself into silence so that he could listen for her breathing. He leaned closer and closer hoping to hear even the smallest of inhales or exhales and then, with his ear barely millimetres from her lips he heard the faint exhale along with her breath tickling his ear.

Relief flooded him and he just sat there for a while his ear hovering just above her lips listening and feeling her breath flowing in and out making sure that he hadn't imagined the whole thing.

** Lucymoosie123 – I'm sure you don't suck. I never thought I could write, well one particular person always told me I couldn't but I gave it ago anyway and wonderful people, like you, review and it's amazing to know people actually enjoy reading what I write. **

** Emilouisex – THANK YOU for reviewing, again, it's always great to hear from you. I'm really glad you're Lovin it! **

** Sorry it's taken so long I'm having to sort through all my files because my laptops old and slow and its taking the mickey, I've started the next chapter so it shouldn't be too long :D **

**Omg I can't believe Kirsty left, I knew she was going to but I was still hoping that maybe it wouldn't happen. Now there will be no more Kadam ****, and I love that Kirsty sent Tess flowers and Adam looked up and knew that she was gone. **


	8. Chapter 8

Lenny had tried everything he could think of to try and wake Kirsty up but nothing had worked. He had already checked her out for injuries and apart from a swollen cheek, where Lenny guessed was from where he had heard Matthew had hit her but nothing else stuck out. This gave him no clues as to why she was still lying motionless on the cold floor.

"Kirsty, I need you to wake up for me." Lenny urged Kirsty as he pulled her upper body into his lap. He still couldn't see anything but he gently brushed her face with his hand hoping that it would cause her to stir; still nothing.

Lenny grew more and more concerned at the minuets pasted and still there was no sign of life from her. He'd stop occasionally and listen to her breathing reassuring himself that she was still with him. Then he would continue to try and wake her.

As the sun rose that morning on the quiet building site the only noise that could be heard was the morning birds singing their songs. It was too early yet for the builders and their machines so peace and tranquillity had settled around the dark blue container.

Sun beams danced through several small holes in the top of the walls of the container into the blue container lighting its two prisoners in amber light. Both were still and the only sound to be heard was the gentle breathing coming from them.

Lenny was sat up right leaning his back against the cool metal wall. Kirsty was in his arms her head lolled heavily against his chest. Both of their eyes were tightly shut, fighting against the sunlight so that they could stay asleep.

Kirsty's face was pale and she looked slightly ghostly as her eyelids flickered as they lost their fight to stay closed. As she peered out from under her heavy eyelids Kirsty turned her head taking in her surroundings with confusion.

"Kirsty, you're awake, how are you feeling." Her movement had woken Lenny who couldn't get his words out of his mouth quick enough.

"How much did I drink?" She questioned pulling her aching body into a sitting position whilst still unable to find any memory of how they had ended up here or a reason for her pounding head. Lenny made no sound that classified as an answer; he just sat with his mouth open making different shapes while Kirsty took in the rest of the container.

"Where are we?" She questioned forgetting all about her first one. This time she turned to Lenny looking at him expectantly for an answer.

"Lenny?" She prompted.

"In a blue shipping container." He said warily testing the water, knowing that he would have to carry on anyway.

"And where is the blue shipping container?" Kirsty continued Lenny's cautious voice eyeing him carefully having a feeling that the answers that she was about to receive from him weren't good.

"I don't know by a river somewhere. Do you remember how we got here?" Kirsty thought for a second trying to re-jog her memory before coming up with nothing.

"No. And why are we in a blue shipping container by a river that's somewhere where you don't know?" Irritation started to show in Kirsty's voice as Lenny tried to avoid eye contact with her.

"Tell me Lenny." Kirsty demanded unwilling to wait any longer for Lenny to try and find the right words.

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"No just tell me." Kirsty's normally calm exterior vanishing with every second.

"It's linked just try and think back." Lenny repeated calmly desperately wanting Kirsty to remember by herself so that he would have to tell her about Matthew and how they ended up miles from anywhere locked in a tin can.

They were silent for a couple of minuets while Kirsty set her mind back and tried to remember how she had got here but she kept coming up blank. Lenny could see by the expression on Kirsty's face that she couldn't remember what had happened and this worried him further. She didn't seem hurt but she had been unconscious when he had found her and now she couldn't remember what had happened only yesterday.

Kirsty couldn't remember what had happened yesterday and she was struggling to find the memory that she thought was the most recent. The memory that stuck in her mind was of one particularly bad beating she'd received of Warren but when she gingerly moved her hand to her ribs expecting the pain from touching them to over whelm her she astonished to find that they didn't feel the slightest bit bruised.

"Lenny, you know my husband, did I leave him?" she asked, knowing that the only reason for the absence of pain would have to be because she hadn't been around him.

Lenny could only stare back, she didn't even remember that her husband had died and that was news that Lenny really didn't want to have to break to her either. Luckily Kirsty didn't wait for an answer.

"What's the date today?" Kirsty asked cautiously all too aware that her once broken ribs were now completely healed meaning that at least six week had pasted in what only seemed like a day after Warren had give her that beating, maybe that wasn't the last beating he'd given her. How long ago had that been?

"5th of August."

"the 5th of August." Kirsty repeated slowly trying to take it in. "what year?" she asked afraid that a lot more time had passed than she had first thought.

'What year' Lenny repeated in his head, now seriously worrying that Kirsty had massive gaps in her memory.

"2011," Lenny said, "Why what year did you think it was?"

**I'm really sorry it's taken me this long to upload this chapter. I've had it written for ages but my life took a turn for the worst and its taken me this long to find my feet again, sorry again hope you enjoy it. **


	9. Chapter 9

**The container **

"2011," Kirsty said uncertainly, like it was defiantly not the year she thought they were in.

"Kirsty," Lenny prompted, "what year did you think it was? What the last thing you remember?" he questioned, wanting to know what she was thinking.

"2010." She drew out not knowing what to say next, she couldn't exactly tell him that her last memory was of her husband laying into her.

'Work, what was the last thing I remember about work?' Kirsty questioned herself silently. 'That's it, the shooting at the college and Simone.'

"I remember the shooting at the college, and they brought in a young girl called Simone." Kirsty spoke softly watching Lenny carefully for his reaction because she knew that that was almost a year ago now, if it was the 5th of august.

Lenny's face fell, that was almost a year ago and so much had happened since then. She was bound to start asking about her husband again, and then about why and how they were here and he was going to have to try and explain it all to her and he dreaded having to do this and then consequently having to comfort Kirsty afterwards.

He just didn't know how to do it. He had never been one who was good at giving people bad news and now he was trapped in a tin can with nothing but bad news to give.

**The ED **

"Have a seat." Adam solemnly told the rather large police officer in front of him, before taking his seat on the other side of his messy desk next to Tess. All three of the small office's occupants wore gloomy expressions as they fell into a sombre silence.

"Right," the deep gruff voice of the policeman interrupted a couple of seconds into the sombre silence, "can you start from the beginning."

Tess and Adam exchanged nervous glances as they silently fought, trying to decide who was going to share the information they had. It was decided, by Tess, that Adam was going to be the one who explained and he guessed that this was because she knew he knew more about the situation than he had told her; so he took a silent deep breath and began.

"Well, two of our colleagues have gone missing in the middle of their shifts." He started, but then stopped. He didn't know what to say next and was rapidly trying to sort through everything he knew to find his next thing to say.

"Is this unusual behaviour for either of them?" The policeman asked as he tried to pull his notepad out of the back pocket of his trousers. He let out a little grunt, as with one last tug, the notepad came free and so did the pen from the binder and it clattered loudly to the floor of the quiet office.

"Sorry," he apologised as he got down on all fours to retrieve the pen from where it had fallen under the desk.

Adam and Tess couldn't help but try and conceal their laughter as the pen popped up over the edge of the desk grasped by four fat sausage fingers and a very stubby thumb.

"Got it," he almost panted before his head popped up long side his pen and he looked at it as if he wasn't the one holding it.

After a second or two of pointlessly looking at the pen the policeman hauled himself of the floor and sat down again with a huff. He then loudly flicked through his notepad before stopping at what looked like the nearest empty page. He then poised his pen over paper before looking up expectantly at a bewildered Adam and Tess, waiting for their answer to his earlier question. Adam soon caught up.

"Yes, well no it isn't but they've been gone for over five hours and, we've forgotten Nita." Adam cut his explanation short and directed the last bit at Tess looking at her worriedly before flicking to the clock to find it was a couple of minuets to eight. Nita would be getting ready for school and wondering why her mum wasn't home yet.

"Sorry," Adam said scrapping his chair out from under him, "I've got to go and see if she's alright and fill her in on everything that is happening." And with that Adam had disappeared out of the door, but Tess wasn't letting him go that easily and she was hot on his heels.

"But Adam, you don't even know her, you don't know what's happened to Kirsty either. What are you going to tell her?" Tess shouted at him.

"I know a lot more about her than you give me credit for, probably more than most of her friends, and I'll tell her the truth, she deserves that much." And with that he picked up his speed and was pulling out of his parking space before Tess had had a chance to locate which row Adam had parked his car in at the beginning of his shift.

Adam sped towards Kirsty's house ignoring most of the speed limits on the way. He forcefully pressed on the brake coming to an abrupt halt just out side Kirsty's front door. He jumped out of the car locking it over his shoulder as he raced to the front door and began knocking on the door.

**Sorry its short, thanks to everyone who has reviewed :D thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy it! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Kirsty**

We had been sat in silence for age's, maybe even hours. I didn't want to talk, I had nothing to say. What could I say, it had been almost a year and I had no idea what had happened in that year. Good or bad I had no idea, no memories and no clue's as to how we got to be here; was it my fault, did I even want to know?

At first I had thought that I was no longer with Warren because my usually broken ribs had healed but as soon as I started moving around I found other injuries which indicated that we were still together. I had been shocked at first when I thought I'd had the courage to leave him but that quickly left when I had found out that I hadn't. I could feel my cheek swelling and the aching of bruise under my clothes as I moved around.

I was almost disappointed with myself but I quickly told myself that I was looking after Nita and staying with him was what was best for her. It was best for me too, if he beat me for being late home from work who knew what he would do if I tried to leave him. I shuddered at the thought.

I turned to see if Lenny had seen my shudder. He hadn't, he was sat against the far wall his arms resting on his knees and he was staring at a spot in between his legs. He was far away in his own little world and I was glad about that.

I was also glad that Lenny hadn't asked me about my cheek or the bruises that were starting to form on my wrists. I knew my time was numbered until he did, that was a conversation I really did not what to have but I honestly couldn't remember getting them so really I could easily get away saying I didn't know how I got them.

What I really wanted was something to cover them up before Lenny did notice them, if he hadn't already but there was nothing in this shipping container apart from us. The corners were in darkness, so I couldn't be sure but the only light was coming from small holes at the top of the container making most of the place dark and I hoped the darkness would be enough to hide my injuries in.

I wanted to ask how we had got here and why we were here but the silence had grown so thick that I didn't want to break it. I was scared that if I did he would ask me the questions I didn't want to answer because I could tell that he didn't want to answer mine.

**Nita **

I was going to be late for school. Mum had promised me a lift yesterday saying that she would get off work in time for us to have breakfast together then drop me in, and I like the fool had waited for her. Why did she always do this? She never keeps her promises, she even promised that it would be different this time but it was just like all the rest. She broke both of her promises this time in one go.

I was packing my bag on the kitchen table when a impatient knocking started on the front door. Great she'd forgotten her keys as well and now I was going to have to listen to her apology while she drove me, well at least I wouldn't be as later as I thought I would be.

I swung open the door dramatically.

"Save it mum." I said before I realised that it wasn't my mum at the door instead it was Adam. For a couple of seconds I just looked at him wondering why he was here.

"Mums not in." I said moodily, not caring whether I was rude or not.

"I know she not that's what I came to talk to you about." He said giving me the strangest look.

"She sent you around to apologise, well I don't care. She can stuff her apology and stuff her. She promised. I actually believed her when she promised thing would be different. She promised me that she would keep this promise and you know what she broke it just like she's broken all the other ones."

Adam just stood there for a moment looking at me with bewilderment not knowing what to do. I couldn't believe that I had just said all that and to Adam of all people. I knew how much he loved my mum. I'm not stupid; I can see the way that he looks at her. I was so sure that a lecture about how much my mum loved me and that she's got a lot on her plate right now was coming that I sighed just as Adam opened his mouth with out him even needing to say a word.

He looked at me a questioning look on his face.

"I know, she loves me, it tough on her bla, bla, bla." I said trying to get this lecture over and done with time was ticking by and I was getting later all the time making me well on my way to Saturday detention.

"Nita we need to talk. Can I come in?" He asked very seriously.

"I'm going to be late for school." I said trying to step out of the front door and close it behind me.

"Your not going to school today." He said and I just stared at him in disbelief.

"Mum's going to kill you, you know that. She very strict about my attendance." He ignored me instead he stepped further into the house making my back track.

"We need to talk." He said gesturing to the seats around the kitchen table. I shrugged and swung my bag onto the table before slumping into the nearest seat.

**A huge thank you to Emilouisex for reviewing. I've kind of lost where this story is going so any help would be very greatly appreciated :D Thanks for reading I would love to hear what you think and where you would like this to go, Lucy xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Adam**

I watched Nita slump into a seat at the kitchen table. I had no idea how I was going to break this news to her. The last couple of months had been so hard on her; it really didn't seem fair that she was going to have to work through this as well. She had only just lost her dad and now there was the possibility that she could lose her mum to.

I sighed and took a seat opposite her. She started playing with the zip on her school bag, being a typical teenager. I sat watching her trying to find the right words but before I had found them she spoke.

"Just tell me Adam." She said simply, looking up at me and I could see that she was starting to take my visit seriously.

"It's about your mum." I said just as simply as she had.

"What about her?" She asked and I became stuck again.

"Well, she turned up for her shift this evening but about two hours in she disappeared along with one of the doctors," she sat staring at me wondering why this warranted such seriousness and a visit from me, "we believe that she was taken by an angry patient." I finished and watched her waiting for a reaction. We sat in silence while what I said sunk in for both of us.

Up until then I hadn't probably let myself take in what might have happened to Kirsty, but the reality of it sunk in while I was sat in her house, in her kitchen, with her daughter. I couldn't deny that this was all my fault, it was. I should have never given Mather those drugs, what was I thinking.

I wanted to help him but I should have just referred him and let him pass through the normal system like everyone has to, if I had done that then Kirsty would be sat here now and not in some unknown location that we had to find possibly injured and I didn't wan to think what else. I knew Mathew was a paedophile I just prayed that he had kept himself to himself but part of me found that very hard to believe. I had no idea how we were going to find her but I had to let the police know who had taken her and why.

I didn't care about my job at the moment I just wanted Kirsty back safe and sound, and Lenny of course.

**Kirsty**

I'd grown tired of the almost unbreakable silence between us it had been hours now that we had been sat in this stupid metal box that was getting hotter and hotter by the minuet as the sun rose in the sky and neither of us had spoken a word.

"Where are we." It wasn't meant to come out so demanding and harsh but it had and it was mimicking my mood. Lenny sighed, obviously annoyed that the silence between us had been broken and that he had to actually talk to me and answer my questions.

"I'm not sure," he said in a small voice as he wiped the sweat from his brow, "there's a building site near by, and a river and it's about an hour's drive from Holby, but that all I know."

"How can that be all you know? How did we get here?" My voice coming out in the same tone as before but I refused to care. Why were we here? I had the right to know the most frustrating thing was that I couldn't remember. Why couldn't I remember?

"I don't want to be here either. Do you think I've just been sitting in here all day with you in this heat for the fun of it? Umm no, I don't think so. I don't know why I even bothered coming after you I should have just left him to take you then at least I would be at home in my comfortable bed right now."

I stood stock still shocked by his out burst. He didn't look remorseful now. He sat in the same place a scowl on his face. He had snapped but I hadn't put that much pressure on him had I? Maybe I just had that effect on guys, maybe Warren was just doing what every guy would do if he was with me. I didn't dare ask who had taken me and why Lenny had had to step in to save me in the first place.

All I knew was that we had been taken by a guy and locked in a metal shipping container. Whatever had happened to us it didn't sound good from where I was sitting. What had I done to make this guy so angry? Possible events ran through my head but none of them made much sense and none of them ended in this strange and frankly scary outcome.

I turned and stalked off to the opposite end of the container and slumped heavily to the floor. I wasn't going to be the one who spoke first and apologise he was. He shouted, it was his job and I would just wait until he did.

**So the pressure is getting to them! Sorry it's not the best of chapters, the next one will be better I promise. A huge thank you to Emilouisex and Lisa95 for reviewing the last chapter and giving me a brilliant direction to go in sorry it's taken so long again Thanks for reading, Lucy xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**The ED**

Jay watched as the round policeman left Adams office shortly followed by Tess. She looked knackered and leant against the doorframe watching the policeman walk out of sight.

"Cup of tea?" Jay questioned sensing Tess's need for one. He didn't know what had gone on in that room but he was sure that it had something to do with the disappearance of Kirsty and Lenny.

Jay had watched Tess and Adam sit one side of the desk and the policeman the other but not long after they had settled into the questions Adam had jumped to his feet and rushed out of the hospital. Tess, of course had run after him but returned from the car park by herself and continued the questions that way.

Tess nodded and followed Jay into the staffroom without a word and slumped into the sofa staring into space. Jay busied himself with making the tea but kept stealing glances over his shoulder at Tess who was continuing to stare at the carpet in front of her.

Holding two steaming hot cups of tea Jay made his way over to the sofa and placed one of the cups into Tess's hands. She took it gratefully offering a small thanks before starting to blow the top of the hot liquid. Jay waited in silence hoping that Tess would be forth coming with the information he wanted but Tess just continued to blow the top of her tea that was cupped in her two hands.

Jay started to worry. Tess never acted like this. She was always the first one to jump in with a plan of action and then would start barking orders and making sure that everyone followed them.

"What's going on?" Jay asked seriously unable to take Tess's silence any longer. Tess turned and looked at Jay but didn't start to talk straight away. Instead she sighed.

"I don't know," she said eventually shaking her head, "it looks like Kirsty and Lenny have been abducted by an angry patient but I don't know why he's angry and Adam has run off to talk to Nita, Kirtsy's daughter and I'm certain he knows more about what's going on than he's telling me. The police have started searching for them and the man who's got them but they say it could take a long time to track him down seeming as we don't even have a name for him yet." Tess was looking down into her tea not wanting to see the expressions that would be showing on Jay's face.

"Is there anything I can do?" He asked unsure of what to say. There was a moments silence while Tess thought.

"Could you ask around, fill everyone in on what's happening and then ask if anyone knows who he is. I'll get security to send a picture to reception so you can show it to people." Jay nodded accepting his task, anything to help them find Kirsty and Lenny.

**The container**

** Lenny**

I knew I had to apologise, I just didn't want to but the air in here was getting more and more stale and thick from our argument. It wasn't really an argument. She was just asking questions she had a right to know the answers to but I had snapped at her because I didn't want to answer them. I didn't want to have to break the bad new to her.

I'd said some awful things as well. Like I wish that I hadn't tried to save her. It had all been said in the heat of the moment and I felt awful about it but I was no good at apologising either, I always seemed to make it worse whenever I tried to make it better.

I looked over to Kirsty. She was sitting with her back to me, arms crossed and she was huffing from time to time. That was what was really getting on my nerves. She needed to stop huffing. I told myself that if she stopped huffing then I would break the now very uncomfortable silence and apologise to her.

I guess that it had been from half an hour to an hour and she was still sat with her back to me huffing although her back had drooped from bolt up right to hunched over and she was now leaning side ways against the wall.

With every huff I got more and more uptight and if I had had anything to hand I would have thrown it at her long ago. Then suddenly I realised that I hadn't heard a huff for a couple of minuets and I was suddenly thrown into the decision of saying sorry like I had told myself I would do if she stopped or sulking for a bit longer.

I decided to bite the bullet and get it over and done with I just hoped my words came out in the right order and didn't dig myself into a deeper hole than I was already in.

"Kirsty, I'm sorry. I should never have said those things earlier. I didn't mean them it's just being stuck in here, and well, everything," I trailed off not knowing what to say next. I expected Kirsty to turn and cut in for me and say something but she stayed in exactly the same place and didn't even bother to speak.

"Don't ignore me, I'm trying to apologise." I said more than a little frustrated, but still I got no reaction.

"Fine, be like that. It's no skin of my nose." I couldn't help but snipe at her. Aaahhhh women!

**Thank you to Lisa95 for reviewing the last chapter. Hope you like this one xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Container**

Kirsty had been silent and unmoving now for the best part of three hours. Lenny thought that she was still holding a grudge against him for his harsh words earlier but unbeknownst to him she had fallen asleep.

It was only when she started mumbling under her breath that Lenny stood up and crossed the distance between them wondering why she had suddenly started panicking.

"Kirsty." Lenny knelt in front of her taking her shoulders in his hands. The panic in her voice got stronger and Lenny caught her staying something about a toaster. This was the moment that it struck him, she was asleep. He suddenly felt guilty for the past hours worth of grim comments that he had been silently saying to himself thinking that she was ignoring him.

"Kirsty, wake up." He shook her shoulders gently.

"It's Lenny, you're ok, everything is ok." Lenny cringed at his words everything was far from ok. Tears leaked from Kirsty's eyes as she opened them. She took in the presents of Lenny and where they were before falling into him, giant sobs shaking her body.

All Lenny could do, or knew to do was hold her. He held her tightly whispering what he hoped were comforting words into her ear whilst rocking her slightly in his lap. He was not used to this at all and felt very uncomfortable at the thought of having Kirsty bawling in his lap looking to him for comfort and reassurance.

Lenny had been holding a crying Kirsty in his arms for the best part of an hour now and she had finally drifted back off to sleep, between sobs. Her head rested on his shoulder cradled underneath his chin. One of his hands absentmindedly stroked her hair soothingly whilst the other was hooked around her waist holding her close.

Lenny let out a breath of relieve as he noted the calm deep breathing of Kirsty meaning that she had finally fallen to sleep. Still he held her close. He didn't really know why. It was not something he would have normally done; in fact it was the opposite of what he would normally do, which would be to push the girl away the second they fell asleep.

He gently rested his head on top of Kirsty's being careful not to wake her. He stayed there for endless minuets enjoying her warmth on top of him and inhaling her smell just centimetres away from his nose. As his eyelids became heavy and Lenny felt the welcoming notion of sleep coming to him he got comfort from knowing that he wasn't alone in this.

**The ED**

Nita sat in the staffroom with Jay, neither of them talking. Adam had instructed Jay to sit with Nita while he spoke to the police but every time he had tried to start up a conversation she had quickly ended it and returned the room to silence. Jay had given up after several tries and now just sat silently hunched over, staring into the bottom of his empty mug.

He had no idea what to do. Two of his friends were missing and he was sat with Kirsty's daughter who was shutting herself off from him. Jay could see that she was worrying but he had tried to tell her not to worry but the comment he had made had back fired on him as she snapped back.

Jay sighed into the quiet room. He could hear the hustle and bustle of the ED just on the other side of the door. He was imagining Lenny messing around and telling one of his squeamish stories. His audience, one or more of his colleagues, were hanging on every word waiting for what was bound to be a gruesome ending.

Kirsty would be stood not far away rolling her eyes at the whole affair. Whilst getting on with her work. But neither of them were anywhere to be seen and nobody knew where to start with the search for them.

'How could this be happening? How could someone just walk in and abduct two members of staff without anyone noticing for a couple of hours?' The questions suddenly whipped through Jay's head as he started feeling immensely guilty for not taking there disappearance more seriously more quickly. But both of them were known for walking of shift, so how could anyone have known?

He turned to watch Dixie walking through the staffroom door. She gave him a small forced smile as she walked towards him placing one of her hands on one of his shoulders.

"Hey kiddo, you fancy coming for a walk with me? We can stop of at the vending machine on the way." Dixie tried to tempt Nita into going with her but the teen didn't seem to hear her.

"Nita?" Dixie questioned trying to snap the teen out of her trance.

"Hmmmm," Nita mumbled as she instantly turned her head sideways to look at a worried Jay and Dixie.

"Hey kiddo, you fancy coming for a walk with me? We can stop of at the vending machine on the way." Dixie repeated trying to keep her tone as light as the first time she had said it. Nita seemed to be considering the offer before she nodded silently and rose from her seat on the sofa.

"Great." Dixie said as she gently placed her arm around Nita's shoulder and started to guide her out of the staffroom in the direction of the nearest vending machine.

**Thank you to Snarolinex and Harriet Shaw for reviewing the last chapter. I couldn't help but put in a little bit of Kinny, I kind of think I would be kind of natural if they were trapped together for an extended amount of time. Hope you enjoy, and aren't too mad at me for the bit of Kinny! xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**The container**

**Lenny **

I was jolted awake as my head dropped heavily to one side. My eyes shot open to see a sorry looking Kirsty sat in front of me wide eyed. It took me a second to realise that I'd been woken by Kirsty moving from beside me and that my head had been resting on top of hers.

"Sorry, I did try not to wake you." She whispered into the quiet container. She sounded rather scared.

"It's okay." I slurred still half asleep. I rubbed my eyes trying to keep them open but they were heavy and there was no reason for me to be awake.

"Carry on sleeping." Kirsty almost laughed at me but I couldn't be bothered to even comment back. Instead I moved myself from my sitting position into a lying one on the floor with my eyes closed.

I had no idea how long I had been asleep since then but I could see that the sun was out due to the rays of sunlight the small holes at the top of the container were letting through. I sat up my limbs and back feeling stiff. I groaned as I stretched them out and thought how well I had sleep considering where I was.

"Getting old?" Kirsty teased and I looked up to see her on the other side of the container. There wasn't a lot of light so I could only see her silhouette, but I could tell she had a smile on her face.

"You try sleeping on a hard metal floor, then tell me I'm getting old." I retorted jokily. I gazed up at her to find her stood on the other side of the container obviously in the middle of pacing.

Luckily Kirsty had dropped all of her questions, much to my relief, and ever since I had woken up we were back to normal. Well as normal as we could be stuck in a big metal can. We had decided that we needed to think of was to get out, so we were now sat in silence trying to figure out ways in which we could escape.

It seemed like we had been thinking for ages and I was sure that if there was a way we would have thought of it by now. But still I continued to look around the empty box looking for something to jump out at me from thin air to help.

I heard Kirsty sigh in frustration and I knew she was thinking the same thing as me; if only I had. I could think of thousands of ways to finish that sentence which would then result in us escaping this prison, the only problem was I didn't have any of those things.

I was getting more and more frustrated as I thought of things that could help us get out of here, but we didn't have. It was a stupid game, it didn't help us at all but my mind insisted on playing it. Every time I tried to think of any other way out it would come up with another object that would spring us out of here, if we had it.

"We should just try and get the container noticed, make someone find us." Kirsty sighed knowing that that was easier said than done. I had been thinking that earlier but had dismissed it because the building site was noisy giving us a very slim chance of being heard and we had nothing else we could do to make anyone come nearer to the container.

Our best chance would be whilst everyone was packing up to go home. All the engines would be turned off so there would be more of a chance that someone would hear us if we started shouting.

So that's what we did. We waited and waited listening out for the machines to be turned off and one by one, they were. I gave Kirsty a leg up a couple of times so that we could see what was going on through the holes at the top of the container and slowly the building site got more and more quiet.

And there it was the silence we had been waiting for. We both jumped to our feet at the same time throwing our fists against the hard, cold metal on the side of the container. We stood side by side shouting and banging, shouting and banging and shouting and banging; but no one came. No one could hear us. I stopped first, but Kirsty refused to give up and carried on.

"Kirsty, stop." I said flatly but she didn't listen.

"Kirsty," I spoke louder this time and I stepped closer to her. I could see tears running down her face.

"Kirsty," I spoke more softly this time and all the fight drained out of her. Her closed fists slide down the wall and she looked up at me, her eyes shining with tears, and I could tell that she had lost all hope.

"Nita, what about Nita?" She asked me before sobs over took her body and I pulled her into me unable to watch her cry.

"We will get back to her I promise." I told her firmly, holding her close to me needing comfort as much as I was giving it.

**Really sorry about another long wait between chapters, I'm having trouble seeing where this is going and it's making it really hard to write. I want to say thank you to Emilouisex and Snaroline for reviewing and hopefully the next chapter will be along soon, thanks for bearing with me, Lucy xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Adam**

I watched Nita as she slept soundly in my spare room. I watcher her chest rise and fall and listened to her soft breathing. She looked just like Kirsty when she was asleep and if I squinted then I could trick myself into believing that she was sleeping right in front of me safe and sound.

I had no idea what I could do to get Kirsty back but I knew that Mathew was punishing me, and using Kirsty and Lenny to do it. I had no idea what he had done to them or if he ever wanted me to find them; the only way I could find out was to find him.

I questioned myself over and over. Where could I find him? I'd never seen him anywhere apart from the hospital and without going illegally through his file I wouldn't know his address.

But I had, and now that piece of information was sat tightly, folded into a little square, in the top breast pocket of my shirt. I just hadn't decided what I was going to do with that little square yet but I had my ideas.

My eyes were still on Nita, the completely innocent party in all of this. She might loss her mother because of my mistake. I was praying that Kirsty and Lenny were alright and that we would find them in time.

Watching Nita was so peaceful. It was surreal that stood in this room looking down at her dreaming away was so calm yet her father had just died and her mother had been kidnapped

I had no idea how she was coping with it all. She was slightly more withdrawn now than when I first met her, but I really couldn't blame after all that she had had to go through.

I turned from my place in the doorway and started to make my way quietly down stairs. After a couple of paces I stopped and turned to get one last glance of the sleeping girl before carrying on.

**Lenny**

I looked over to Kirsty, I still had no idea why she couldn't remember the last year and it was starting to worry me. She seemed fine but nothing had come back to her yet. I wanted to check her over but she had refused.

I had seen the bruises on her wrists, but didn't say anything about them. I knew that she would probably switch off if I tried to question her about them, and if I was honest I didn't want to hear about how she gotten them. As I thought about them I felt more and more guilty about not being able to protect her.

I should have done more to make sure that we weren't separated when we were taken out of the van, put up more of a fight. Anything to make sure that she had stayed safe.

I knew Mathew was a known paedophile so I could guess what had really happened, but did Kirsty remember or not? I could see that she was cagey about the bruises but she wasn't scared or jumpy about me being close to her, so I couldn't make up my mind either way.

The only other thing that I could think of was whether anyone was close to finding us or not. We couldn't escape. We had tried and failed to get ourselves noticed by the workers on the building site so our only hope now was the police and Adam working out who had taken us and tracking him down.

Then they had to get him to crack. I was sure that he would love the attention that the situation would cause him. With police officers threatening, then begging him to reveal our location. The biggest question in my mind was whether he would eventually tell them or not.

For now all we could do was wait and hope. But it was harder than I ever thought it could be.

**Thanks to star for reviewing, all will be revealed in time ;P Sorry it's short, but the next chapter is finally a break though in the search for Kirsty and Lenny! Enjoy x**


	16. Chapter 16

**Adam **

I was sneaking my way around the kitchen when the doorbell rang. I cursed it silently hoping that the noise hadn't woken Nita. I listened whilst I made my way to the front door and heard nothing, but that didn't mean that she hadn't woken up.

I opened the door to see Jay standing in front of me looking rough. He was shifting nervously from one foot to the other. The big, dark bags under his eyes gave away how much sleep he had gotten, or not.

"Hey," I spoke quietly to him, "come in." I stood aside and Jay slipped past me into the hall. I quickly passed him and lead him into the kitchen. He closed the door behind him somehow knowing that Nita was sleeping up stairs to make sure that we didn't disturb her.

"How is she?" Jay asked using his head to notion up stairs to a sleeping Nita.

"Baring up; at the moment." I added knowing that it wouldn't last if we didn't find her mum.

"How are you?" Jay questioned looking right into me. For a moment I didn't know what to say. He looked straight into my eyes and I was grateful when the moment was broken by the sound of my mobile ringing.

I dived for it quickly praying in the second it took me to reach my phone and hit answer for it to be news on Kirsty.

"Hello," I answered almost breathlessly.

"Adam." I froze.

"So we have a little problem; or more likely you have one." The voice on the other end gloated in an almost sing song voice.

"Where is she?" I demanded my tone strong and bitter. Jay had been trying not to eaves drop but at this his head snapped towards me, his eyes wide as he realised who was on the other end of the phone.

"She's feisty isn't she. Well she was. It didn't take much to break her. The other doctor, now he was a little harder to break but you know me I like challenge." Mathew ignored my question taking the conversation in the direction he wanted it to go in.

I was almost growling at the phone. I could see Jay looking nervously at me from across the kitchen but all I could picture was all the ways I could imagine Mathew breaking Kirsty and Lenny.

"Tell me where she it." I demanded again some how managing to sound stronger than before even though my mind was imagining such horrors.

"Now, now what would be the fun it telling you that." Mathew spoke light heartedly; he though this was all a game.

"Fun? You think this has anything to do with fun? You're sick, twisted, insane even. Tell me where she is now." I began shouting, but all my anger and frustration was met by laughter. How could he find this funny?

The laughter quickly subsided.

"Now, now Adam you're going to have to kept a cooler head than that if you want to find your pretty little girlfriend." My fingers grew whiter as my grip on my mobile tightened.

"What do you want me to do?" I questioned knowing that I had to play along with his game to get her back to me.

"Now that is the right question, well done." He taunted me like a child. "I have a few rules for my game. First and foremost absolutely no cops, I see any sign of them and they are both dead. You understand?" He stopped and waited for a reply.

"No police." I said earning myself a warning look from Jay.

"Secondly, well this is more of just a warning. I will do anything it takes to stay out of jail so let's hope you can find them quickly, before I go to ground." He ended with a snigger implying that I didn't have a chance of finding them.

"I'm not messing around. This is their lives we are talking about. You can't make me play a game in the hope that I win." I didn't want to chance that they were going to be alright I needed to know for certain.

"You better hope that you're good at games then DR Trueman, oh and you better make sure that the nurse keeps his mouth shut too. I would hate to have to touch your little girlfriend; again." And with that he hung up the phone. I stood silent for a minute staring at the phone in my hand. I could tell Jay was desperate to know the other half of the conversation but he kept quiet letting me process what had just happened.

"It's a game to him." I finally whispered, not trusting myself to do anything else. "He's completely crazy. He wants us to play for their lives." I'm still staring at my phone so I have no idea what Jay's reaction to the situation is.

"What kind of game?" Jay asked.

"I don't know, he didn't say. He just said that there were two rules, no police and the other one was a warning that we didn't have much time before her went to ground and we would lose our chance to save them."

I just about heard the doorbell ring and Jay shuffled off to answer it. I heard the front door close with out any words exchanged a looked up to see Jay re-entering the room with a tatty looking shoe box.

"And the game begins." He said sarcastically holding out the shoe box for me to see.

**I can't believe I haven't written for ages really didn't mean to leave you guys hanging for so long, so thank you for bearing with me. Thank you Emilouisex for reviewing my last chapter, you've been great support though out the whole story. I'm not very good with giving clues so if anyone has any ideas on how Mather can give away, but not really give away, Kirsty and Lenny's location that would be brilliant. Thanks for reading. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Jay**

"What kind of game?" I asked.

"I don't know; he didn't say. He just said that there were two rules, no police and the other one wasn't even a rule, it was a warning that we didn't have much time before he went to ground and we would lose our chance to save them." Adam answered his eyes never leaving the phone cradled in his hand. The moment was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

I offered to get it leaving Adam in the kitchen. Opening the door I frowned to see that there was no one there. I was about to turn around and close the door when a plain looking shoe box caught my attention. It was placed on the door mat at my feet and realisation hit me. It was the start of his game. I ran out of the front door on into the street hoping to catch him hiding behind one of the garden walls but he was long gone.

I returned to the front step and eyed the box carefully before picking it up and walking into the house with it. I returned to the kitchen, box in arms to see Adam watching me.

"And the game begins." I said sarcastically holding out the shoe box for Adam to see. He looked at it for a second before stepping forwards and taking it from my arms. He placed it in the middle of the kitchen table and I saw him take a deep breath before removing the lid.

I felt Adam frown at the same time as me as we both looked down into the box only to find a pair of worn, grey socks sat on top of a folded, luminous, orange plastic bag.

"Socks?" Adam questioned looking at me with his eyebrows raised. I shrugged at him lost for words, I had no idea how this could possible help us find Kirsty and Lenny.

So I reached forwards and picked up the socks. They weren't just old they had been taken straight of someone's feet.

"Do you reckon these are Kirsty's?" I asked turning to Adam holding them up for him to look at them more closely. I stopped when I saw that Adam was also holding a pair of socks but instead of being old and worn these were brand new, light blue and still had the cardboard attached to them.

The luminous orange carrier bag was sat open on the table and I looked inside to see if there was anything else that could help us. There was nothing else in there, no receipt just a pair of blue socks.

I swapped socks with Adam, him taking the worn, grey ones to look at while I started studying the new, blue ones.

"What do you think the socks are meant to mean?" Adam asked but without waiting for an answer he carried on, "I mean I have no idea whether these are Kirsty's socks or not. This isn't even a clue."

"I think we can say that they probably are. There would be no point sending us socks that had been worn by someone we didn't know and we couldn't find out who they were. The big question is what's with the new pair."

"And the bag." Adam said and I turned to look at him with confusion, "He could have easily just taken them out and put them beside the other socks. So why did he leave them in the bag?"

"Don't know, there's no receipt or anything." I added trying to bring something I knew that would help us to the table. I found myself staring at the bag trying to think how on earth it could be relevant. It had no writing or picture on it, I didn't even have a clue where you would get one like it from, was just an eyesore.

"Don't have a clue where you would get one, I've never seen one like it before." Adam said following my train of though.

"Me either." I sighed.

"What about the new socks then, anything distinctive about them?" Adam asked not willing to give up. I could tell there was no way he was going to let Mathew win. He was going to figure out his clues, and not even consider the thought that we might not be able to work them out.

I turned the socks over in my hands. They were just a standard pair of women size 4-8 size socks. They had no markings on them; they were just plain light blue folded in half with the cardboard packaging still attached. I read the label of some unknown brand across the top and next to it was a brightly coloured cartoon picture of a child with a sock puppet on its hand.

"No, nothing." I sighed again holding the socks out for Adam to look at again. He took them out of my hands then inspected every inch of them only to come up empty handed.

We stood in the kitchen in silence. We were completely lost. How the hell was this a clue? Two pairs of sock, a plastic bag and a card board box! I picked up the card board box inspecting it properly for the first time. It was plain white, which was a little strange because shoeboxes normally have a brand name on them.

I picked up the now empty shoebox. There was nothing special about it or the lid, just plain white on the outside and brown cardboard on the inside. Not really know why I turned the box over in my hands.

I was expecting to be met with the same white finish but instead in the centre was the same logo that was on the new socks, the child with the sock puppet.

**DennisDaMenace that's a brilliant idea, thank you I was really, really stuck as well as to where I was going from here. Thanks for reading, the next chapter shouldn't be too long now that I know where I'm going, Lucy xx**


End file.
